


Peaceful Minds

by Eternal Scribe (Shadowcat)



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Community: cottoncandy_bingo, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-10
Updated: 2012-10-10
Packaged: 2017-11-16 01:33:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/534008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowcat/pseuds/Eternal%20Scribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He enjoyed most mornings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peaceful Minds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tommygirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tommygirl/gifts).



> Written for my [CottonCandy_Bingo](http://cottoncandy-bingo.dreamwidth.org/) card, Square: _mornings_

He enjoyed most mornings.

Oh, it wasn’t all of the chatter about getting ready for school – because he wasn’t that fond of spending some much time among humans, after all. 

No, he enjoyed sitting on the balcony of the room he shared with Alice and listen to the world come alive outside their house. Most people never realized it, but even the grass and trees made different sounds when they were coming awake for the day. He’d sit there and listen to nature either come awake or seek out their beds for the day.

He leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes, enjoying the sound of his family getting ready for their day almost as much as listening to the wilderness outside.

He scented her presence before he felt her hand in his hair. Smiling, he reached up and tugged his wife into his lap.

“Saying good morning to the woods, Jazz?”

“Hmm… something like that,” he acknowledged. “I’m listening, mostly.”

“Listening?” Alice’s voice was soft, even as it was laced with curiosity. 

They had this conversation every morning, but sometimes the words were different. It was one of those things that belonged only to them and not something they shared with the rest of the family.

“Everything out there has a voice,” he murmured. “Even the trees and flowers make sounds that no one really takes the time to listen to.”

“That’s one of the things that makes you the family’s best tracker,” Alice said, kissing his cheek. “You notice everything and everyone around us.”

He decided not to remind her that in his past it had been something that was both ingrained and trained into him. Alice didn’t like reminders of Maria and the way she had treated him. It bothered Alice, even though there was nothing that she could change from then.

He ran his hand along her back. “Even when I was a human, I enjoyed listening to the wilderness around me. It was one of the few things that could relax me back then.”

Alice closed her eyes and lay her head against his chest, listening to him talk. She treasured times like this, just being peaceful and close to Jasper like this. In the mornings he wasn’t worried about everything around them and the humans that they spent time with in school. In the mornings, he wasn’t tense or holding himself so stiff as he did when they went through the day pretending to be students. In the mornings, it was just the two of them listening to the sounds of the world coming awake around them.

“What are you thinking about, love,” Jasper’s voice whispered in her ear. “You suddenly seemed very relaxed and far away.”

Alice smiled. “I was thinking about how much I love being alone with you in the mornings like this – when there’s nothing for us to worry about.”

Jasper placed a hand under her chin so he could turn her face to his. “I love being with you no matter where we are, Alice. Never forget that. Mornings are only as precious as the company I have during them.”


End file.
